Finding Home
by gremlin2318
Summary: This is a post Aliyah fic.
1. Searching

Title: Finding Home

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.

Summary: This is a post Aliyah fic. Ziva is captured. The rest of the team has a gut feeling and it isn't good.

Chapter 1: Searching

* * *

When Ziva David can think beyond the pain and hunger she spends her energy searching: searching for the answers that will keep her alive without giving away too much, searching for answers to questions she has about her father, searching for her purpose whether in Israel at Mossad or in the U.S. at NCIS, searching her feelings for Michael, her father, and for Tony.

* * *

Tony is doing some searching of his own, but more in the physical sense. Just this morning Gibbs had caught him with his phone open and ready to dial Ziva's number. He told Gibbs, "I guess she'll call when she's ready." Something in his gut tells him she would have called already; not him, but it's been two weeks and she should have sent an e-mail to McGee, Abby, or Palmer or called Gibbs or Ducky by now. Something is very wrong and his gut knows it.

"Boss," Tony gets Gibbs' attention as Gibbs enters the bullpen after visiting Abby on another case.

"Yeah DiNozzo,"

"I think we should check up on Ziva. My gut says something is wrong."

Gibbs knows he made the right decision when Ziva asked him to choose, but that doesn't mean he didn't start worrying about her the moment their plane took off from Israel. He began trying to get in touch with her three days ago. She either doesn't want to take his calls or isn't able. He was stonewalled by Eli David when he called to ask about Ziva, so Gibbs has been using his contacts to get any information on Ziva.

"Boss, Abby and I have been trying to stay positive, but we are starting to think the worst too," McGee pipes in.

Gibbs has a bad feeling in his gut too and decides it's time to involve the team in locating Ziva.

"Yeah," Gibbs sighs. "Let's get started with what we know."

"She loved Rivkin and tried to protect him when he was here," Tony begins begrudgingly.

"She made an Aliyah back to Israel," McGee adds.

"She is probably finishing what Rivkin started," Tony realizes.

"Pull up everything we have on the cell Rivkin infiltrated," Gibbs orders McGee. "Tony, you and I are going to have a little chat with Eli David."

"I can't believe he won't tell us anything. Does he not care if he loses all of his children? The nerve of him telling us what he'll do to us if we get involved and ruin his precious mission," Tony rants after their chat with Ziva's father.

"The man lives for his mission and trusts his daughter to carry it out," Gibbs comments.

"We all know Ziva can take care of herself, but anyone can be outnumbered or outsmarted. He should be worried and he's not," Tony fumes.

"I agree, but we can't tell other people how to think, feel, or live their lives," Gibbs tells Tony.

"Is that a rule?" Tony asks trying to lighten their mood.

"It should be," Gibbs cracks a small smile.

* * *

Ziva wonders if anyone is looking for her. During the long, slow days of solitude she imagines her father coming to save her. Somewhere deep down she knows this wish is fantasy. The more likely image is the one she has fixated on numerous times during her captivity. Gibbs getting his famous gut feeling that she is in trouble and organizing McGee, Abby, and Tony in a search for her. Doubts cloud her fantasy though. Did she break the bond she had with Gibbs by asking him to choose? After what she said to Tony does he still care enough to want to search for her? She hopes so, and she hangs onto that hope.

* * *

With the new season so close all sorts of ideas are running through my mind so I just had to get them out. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. Thanks for reading. More to come soon hopefully!


	2. Holding On

Title: Finding Home

Summary: This is a post Aliyah fic. Ziva is captured. The rest of the team has a gut feeling and it isn't good.

Chapter 2: Holding On

* * *

After 34 hours of searching for leads on Ziva, the team is finally uncovering some answers. They are close enough to finding her to send Tony and Gibbs on the first flight to Somalia leaving McGee and Abby at the office to coordinate from there.

* * *

"DiNozzo get some sleep," Gibbs orders halfway through their flight.

"This is my fault boss," Tony reveals the cause of his sleeplessness.

"You kidnapped Ziva?" Gibbs asks sarcastically.

"I killed Rivkin," Tony counters angry with himself, with Rivkin, with Ziva, with Ziva's father, with Gibbs, with anyone and everyone who was part of the mess that led them to where they are in this moment with everything so far from how it should be.

"Did you put four in his chest because you wanted the guy dead or because you feared for your life and made a split second decision in that state of fear?" Gibbs questions pushing Tony to explore the doubts he knows Tony has had since the night of his fight with Rivkin.

Tony replays that moment for the millionth time and declares solemly, "I wanted him gone, away from Ziva, but in that moment I thought he was going to kill me. I was fighting for my life."

* * *

Twenty-four hours later Gibbs gets the call he's been waiting for from Abby.

"We've got her Gibbs," Abby says proudly and happily. "Go 5.3 miles west then turn north and go 1.9 miles. You'll see a one story structure. There are two men at the front and two at the back. Ziva is in the third room on the left if you are entering from the front of the structure, first door to the right when entering from the back," Abby reads the images she is receiving from a favor Gibbs called in. They've been running this whole investigation covertly since Vance refused to make it an official operation. They all have been calling in every favor owed to them by every agency and contact they can think of in order to find Ziva.

"It's gotta be her. It's gotta be her. It's gotta be her," Abby repeats over and over to McGee as they stare at the grainy image of what she hopes is a person inside a room of what appears to be a guarded building.

The gunfight that takes place 8 minutes later is fast and furious. Gibbs, Tony, and their backup easily do away with the four guards. Tony makes it to the room first, kicks down the door in two tries, and knows instantly the battered and beaten woman is Ziva. He is flooded with relief they found her, but sickened by the state they found her in. "Ziva," he gasps kneeling next to her reaching up and touching her hair to see if he can wake her.

"Ziva," his voice louder and stronger this time.

Slipping in and out of consciousness she had heard the gunfight and had heard her name the first time, but it isn't until the second time that she is conscious enough to realize that it's Tony who is calling her name. She feels his hand softly touching her hair and knows it isn't her imagination. Tears of relief the nightmare is finally over form in her swollen eyes.

"Tony," his name a horse whisper. The only word she says before letting the darkness take over again.

"I'm here," he assures her moving behind her to start working on the ties with his knife. Tony looks up at Gibbs who has entered the room in time to see his reaction to Ziva. "She never wanted to be captured alive boss," Tony reveals sharing a grave look with his boss regarding the hell Ziva must have been through and the condition she is in now.

Gibbs holds up Ziva's limp body as Tony cuts the last of the ropes. Gibbs wraps an arm around Ziva's back and bends down to get the other under her knees. He gathers her against his chest. The pain of movement brings Ziva back into consciousness for a moment. Instinct tells her it's Gibbs who has her in his arms. She moans softly in pain as she adjusts her arm slightly and her fingers close around the material of his shirt holding on for dear life.

"Hold on Ziva," Gibbs orders as she loses consciousness again.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Since I do not know much about investigating and the NAVY, this fanfic will mostly be about the development of the characters. I hope you enjoy.


	3. Waiting

Title: Finding Home

Summary: This is a post Aliyah fic. Ziva is captured. The rest of the team has a gut feeling and it isn't good.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or NCIS

Chapter 3: Waiting

* * *

Gibbs lays Ziva on the gurney waiting outside the building she was being held in. He pries open the hand clutching his shirt as he leans down and kisses her forehead. Medical personnel race Ziva to a chopper that has been waiting, another favor the team had called in.

"Boss are you sure she is safe here? That they'll take care of her?" Tony asks not sure how Ziva's religion and home country factor into relations in this particular part of the world.

Gibbs slaps the back of Tony's head. "That's for questioning my judgment."

He slaps Tony again. "And that's for not being observant enough to notice they have no way to tell she is Jewish or Israeli."

Tony replays the first few moments he was with Ziva after he found her and realizes exactly what he'd missed.

"Her necklace boss! We have to find it. It was Talia's." Tony darts back into the building to search.

"Got it boss," Tony yells pulling the chain from the pocket of one of Ziva's now deceased captors.

"Good, now start processing the scene," Gibbs orders.

"Shouldn't we get to the hospital boss?" Tony asks anxious for news on Ziva.

"You want to get the bastards that did this?" Gibbs questions DiNozzo annoyed. DiNozzo looks around at the unmoving guards on the ground and gives Gibbs a 'didn't we?' look as a joke. He understands Gibbs' point. Gibbs wants to bring down the whole cell to finish the job Ziva started and make the people who did this to her pay.

* * *

"Eleven minutes Gibbs. You called eleven minutes ago, said we got her, and I haven't heard from you since," Abby reprimands.

"At least I called," Gibbs replies dryly.

"How is Ziva boss?" McGee asks.

"Not good," Gibbs replies honestly. "She's been airlifted to a hospital. We'll let you know when we know more."

Gibbs then calls Vance at NCIS and Eli at Mossad to let them know about Ziva.

* * *

"We're here to see Anna Moretti," Tony tells a nurse 3 hours later. "She was brought in by chopper." McGee and Abby had created an alias and backstory for Ziva to help protect her if anyone from the terror cell she infiltrated tried to come after her. They had wanted to use DiNardo as the last name, but Gibbs vetoed saying it was too dangerous to use anything referring to an NCIS case.

"She was examined in emergency and immediately taken into surgery," the nurse informs and gives them directions to the surgical wing.

"Any news?" Abby asks when Gibbs answers his phone shortly after arriving in the surgical waiting room.

"Not yet," Gibbs delivers the bad news softly.

"Haven't even heard from a doctor," Tony grumbles.

An hour and a half later Abby stares at a blank screen willing Tony or Gibbs to call with news. She'd even gathered McGee, Palmer, and Ducky in anticipation. After 20 minutes of the four of them waiting and trying to convince each other Ziva is going to be okay, Abby's computer finally indicates she has a call. It's Tony this time and he's on Skype so they can see each other.

"Hey Abs, just calling to give you an update," Tony greets.

"Good, everyone is here," she shares.

"Ziva has swelling and bleeding on her brain and also internal abdominal bleeding. She is headed to recovery now and we should be able to see her in an hour or two. The doctors were able to stop the bleeding and they say if the swelling in her brain goes down she has a chance. They'll know more in the next 24 to 48 hours," Tony relays the news he is still digesting. "They are going to keep her in a coma for a few days to let her heal."

"This is good right. They're giving us hope," Abby tries to keep positive thoughts even though it sounds like Ziva is in pretty rough shape.

"We'll have to wait and see Abs," Gibbs tries to keep things in perspective.

* * *

The next twenty-four hours Gibbs and Tony spend in Ziva's room watching her sleep, making calls and searching databases for information, and conferencing with McGee, Abby, Palmer, and Ducky.

"Tony you turn on Skype right now. I want to see her," Abby demands.

"That's not a good idea Abs," Tony replies. He can barely look at Ziva without feeling anxious about all the tubes coming from her and wondering just how long her battered and bruised body will fight. He doesn't think the sensitive forensic scientist could handle seeing Ziva at this point. "Just wait a couple days," he encourages hoping Ziva will wake up in a couple days and when she does she will be the Ziva they all know and love.

"You don't know what it's like on this end Tony," Abby complains. "At least you and Gibbs are with Ziva."

"I know. Just hang in there."

"Got a lead," Gibbs tells Tony as he shuts his phone in one swift movement the next day.

Tony makes a move to get up from the chair that has become his when visiting Ziva. He and Gibbs have either both been by her side, or taking turns the past two days.

"You stay," Gibbs orders. "I want one of us with her at all times."

"I don't know if that's a good idea boss. I'm not the one she's going to want to see if she wakes up," Tony gives his opinion on the situation thinking about the last words Ziva yelled at him.

"We all made mistakes Tony; you, Ziva, even me," Gibbs admits. He questions whether he should have questioned Ziva sooner about her relationship with Michael Rivkin. "It doesn't mean they can't be forgiven," he adds wondering if Ziva will forgive him for choosing Tony even though she was the one who forced him to make the choice.

"What should I do boss?" Tony asks referring to the case.

"Hold her hand DiNozzo," Gibbs gives advice that he hopes will help heal both of his agents. Gibbs had noticed Tony keeping his distance from Ziva. What he hasn't gotten to the bottom of is if Tony is keeping his distance due to the fear of losing his partner or due to the animosity between them over Rivkin. Whatever it is Gibbs thinks some time alone with Ziva will give Tony some time to reflect and heal.

"Hey Zee vah," Tony says taking her hand in his after Gibbs has left. "I know you hate me right now. Maybe you hate me enough to wake up and punch me," he jokes trying to drive away the emotion that is building up in him as his eyes scan from her hand up her body. He has looked into her eyes so many times; from across their desks, in tight closed spaces. He'd give anything to look into them one more time. "I never meant to hurt you," he finally says what he's been trying to work up the courage to say for the past two days. "I was trying to protect you. I don't know why I didn't shoot him in the leg. I wish I did," Tony sighs knowing if she does wake up things will never be the same between them. He had killed a man that she loved losing her trust and her respect in the process.

* * *

Two days later everyone is on edge. Gibbs even snaps at Abby. McGee, Abby, and Ducky are ready to defy orders and get on the next flight. The doctors had lessened Ziva's medication in order to allow her to wake up, but nearly twenty hours later she still hasn't woken.

"Ziva, time to wake up. Just for a little bit, then you can go back to sleep," Abby coaxes over Skype.

"We're all waiting for you Ziva. Common you can't take over Tony's title as the one who we're always waiting for," McGee jokes.

"I'll take the nightshift boss," Tony offers after they sign off with their coworkers back in D.C. "Get some sleep."

"Common Ziva. Wake up and give me a disapproving look for shamelessly flirting with the nurse that reminds me of Jeanne," Tony challenges the following morning.

By afternoon Tony has taken to his method of looking at Ziva, quickly looking away, and then quickly looking back again hoping that when he looks back Ziva will be awake.

Gibbs comes in and witnesses Tony doing this. He head slaps him just to release some of his anxiety about Ziva.

"It's about time for dinner don't you think Boss?" Tony asks around 5:30. When Gibbs doesn't answer Tony continues, "I was thinking maybe if we get something Ziva likes the smell will bring her around."

"It's worth a shot. You go get it. I'm waiting for more information from Ducky, McGee, and Abby."

An hour later a muffled sound comes from the direction of Ziva's hospital bed.

"Smell," Ziva moans coming into consciousness, not yet able to open her eyes. Her head feels heavy and groggy and her stomach nauseous.

Gibbs and Tony are on either side of her in an instant.

"Oh ho ho I was right," Tony gloats. "The food did it."

"Out," Ziva moans tentatively blinking open her eyes. It takes a moment but she focuses on Tony's face.

The nausea from the smell of the food is really getting to her and she utters, "out," again appearing agitated.

"Stay calm Ziva. Gibbs is right here," Tony assures as he starts backing away assuming she wants him out and is upset by the sight of him. She begins to shake her head no, but it hurts too much.

"I think she wants the food out," Gibbs interprets gently placing Ziva's hand back on the bed to go dispose of the food.

"Do you remember us? What happened?" Tony asks trying to be delicate. He thinks back to when Gibbs came out of his coma and didn't remember them.

"Yes," Ziva replies squinching her eyes as she ponders over the events that got her here. It's too much effort and too painful. She lets her eyes slide closed again.

"Ziva stay with us," Gibbs prompts rousing her again. "Do you know who I am?" he asks sitting beside her on the bed and placing a hand on her upper arm.

"Yes, you are Leroy Jethro Gibbs team leader at NCIS," she replies taking her time to work through the grogginess she feels.

"And him?" Gibbs asks.

"That would be Tony," is all she has to say.

Both men are inwardly thrilled she has woken up and appears to have no neurological damage.

"Do you remember anything about your captivity?" Gibbs asks Ziva.

"Boss do you think now is the best time to do this?" Tony questions.

Gibbs doesn't want to put Ziva through this now, but he does want to find the people that did this to her and time is of the essence. He gives Tony the stare to make him understand.

* * *

Thank you for the revies so far. They are welcome and appreciated. This chapter was hard for me to write, but I wanted to show just how serious Ziva's condition was and how long it took her too wake up. I have some funny and serious conversations already planned out for the next part.


	4. Coming Home

Title: Finding Home

Summary: This is a post Aliyah fic. Ziva is captured. The rest of the team has a gut feeling and it isn't good.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or NCIS

Chapter 4: Coming Home

* * *

When Ziva awakens in the middle of the night, it takes her some time to focus on the figure illuminated in the lamplight. It is Gibbs in the chair at her bedside whittling a piece of wood with the knife he always carries. It is a sight that comforts Ziva even though she is in an extraordinary amount of pain.

"Gibbs," she whispers hoarsely, her mouth so dry she feels like she hasn't had water in weeks. "Water," she requests when he looks up in response to his name.

"My father?" she asks, giving herself a shot of morphine as Gibbs sets the water back on the tray. With her physical pang satisfied she now needs resolution to her emotional one.

Gibbs had wondered if she would ask and he dreaded giving her the answer. For as tough, independent, driven, focused, and even cold as Ziva David appears to the world, Gibbs knows her heart. He knows the burdens she carries and sacrifices she's made. He knows her ability to love, and the desire she carries to be more than a Mossad officer and weapon in his agency to her father, the desire to be truly loved and cared for by her father.

As Gibbs sighs and sits on the edge of her bed she knows it isn't the news she was hopping for.

"I've been in contact with him…" Gibbs begins not sure how to sugarcoat this for Ziva. The tears are already in her eyes.

"He was very worried, and is relieved and happy you are awake. He sends…"

"Don't say it," Ziva cuts him off suddenly furious with her father. Why does he say he sends his love when he does not. If he loved her he would be here. Gibbs is here. Even Tony is here.

"You are here," she tells Gibbs wiping the tears from the side of her nose and under her eyes. "That is all that matters," she adds as the tears fall faster despite her efforts to try and stop them.

"Oh Ziva," he learns down and hugs her. She holds on tight and lets Gibbs help her sit up.

"Is that all we ever were to him? Ari, me, even Tali? Just people he would someday use to carry out his missions?" she questions her existence, her place, her purpose, and the possibility she was manipulated by her father.

"Shhh," Gibbs coaxes patting her back remembering back to the last time she had cried like this when he had just come out of a coma. Thinking back to those moments Gibbs remembers why he trusts Ziva and believes in her. They may have some things to work out, but all families do.

"I'm Sorry," she sobs knowing she hurt Gibbs by keeping things from him and by making him choose between her and Tony.

"Ziva, never say you're sorry," Gibbs reminds her gently lying her back on the bed and covering her with the blanket. "It's a sign of weakness," she finishes with him as the tears slow down and she closes her eyes, exhausted from the crying spell.

They both know him quoting a rule to her means she's still part of the team.

* * *

"Hey," Tony says noticing Ziva is awake when he looks up from his laptop. "Are you going to stay awake long enough for us to get in touch with D.C. this time?" he jokes. They've been having trouble keeping a connection all day, and when they have made the connection Ziva has been sleeping. "Abby is starting to think we are lying to her about you being awake," Tony rambles on.

"Do you need anything?" he asks nervously. This is the first time they've been alone together since she's been awake. She's been nice to him so far, not even a nasty glare thrown his way, but he fears this may be the 'thank you for saving my life' honeymoon phase.

"Just some water," she requests. He takes her cup from the table and positions the straw so her lips can reach it. After drinking some she struggles with her one good arm to push herself up in bed a little higher.

"Doc says you should get up and walk again. I can help you if you're ready," Tony offers.

"I'm a little dizzy," she replies grateful that he is here, but still so very angry with him. "Where's Gibbs?" she asks as Tony turns back to the computer.

"Following a lead."

"Alone?" she questions.

"He doesn't want you to be alone here," Tony explains.

"Well I don't like that he is alone," Ziva responds harshly as if blaming Tony.

"Neither do I," Tony concurs in an equally harsh tone. "Here, keep your mind off it. Say hi to Abby," he suggests setting the computer on Ziva's bedside table and turning it toward her to avoid the confrontation that is destined to come.

"Hi Abby," Ziva follows Tony's instruction.

"Ziva!" Abby exclaims clapping her hands together. "How are you feeling?"

"Better Abby, thank you for asking. Hi McGee, Ducky, Palmer," Ziva greets the others.

"It's great to see you," McGee tells her.

"I agree my dear," Ducky adds.

"We miss you," Palmer puts in.

"I miss you too," Ziva replies.

"Are you coming home?" McGee asks. "I mean this home," he corrects remembering Ziva doesn't really consider the U.S. home.

"I don't know McGee. I have to chew it over."

"I think she means mull it over Probie," Tony interjects not able to help himself. She gives him the evil glare.

"I'll at least come for a visit when I'm up to it," she promises knowing she won't get off this phone call without at least promising her friends that much.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts," Gibbs says coming into Ziva's hospital room two nights later to find her in a chair staring out the window deep in thought.

"It's an old saying used to ask what someone is thinking," Gibbs explains when Ziva turns to him with a confused expression. He digs in his pocket and hands her a penny before pulling up another chair.

"So you give me a penny and I give you my thoughts," she muses smiling at the expression. "Did you used to ask Kelly that?" Ziva doesn't know what prompts her to ask, but it just seems like something a father would ask a daughter.

Gibbs confirms Ziva's suspicion with a nod and half smile.

"I don't know where to go from here Gibbs," Ziva confides. "I feel torn between two countries, two families."

"You are happy in the U.S. at NCIS," Gibbs states.

"Yes, and things are less complicated. We have… rules," she takes a second to find the right word, a word that makes both of them smile. "It's just there's Tony and my loyalty to Israel, to my father, to Tali. I have so many questions about my father, about what we are really fighting for. Things I never used to question I now question; including my trust in my father, in Michael, in Tony."

"It sounds like you have some more thinking to do," Gibbs comments getting up from the chair.

"Wait! That's it!" Ziva exclaims. "You're not going to give me any rules to live by, any wisdom to help me understand?" Ziva knows Gibbs is a man of few words, but she was hoping for a little bit of advice.

"Just thought you might need to get some things off your chest," Gibbs tells her. "You'll figure out where you belong."

"Are you asking me to come home Gibbs?" Ziva wonders. She wonders if the drugs are influencing her new inability to control her emotions and impulsive inquisitiveness, or if it is the near death experience she just went through, or if she just needs to know where she belongs.

"No. You made the decision to leave. It has to be your decision to come home," Gibbs insists though maybe he was trying to persuade her just a little. He isn't trying to be her father or take his place, but he does care about her physical and emotional wellbeing. He knows where she belongs and he thinks she does too.

* * *

"Gibbs says they're releasing you in two days," Tony announces his newly acquired information as he wheels himself into Ziva's room with gusto in a wheelchair. "Do you know where you are going to go?" he asks gently as he pulls up to the bed where Ziva is reading.

"No Tony I do not know where I am going to go because the two places I want to go have people there that I cannot trust," she responds with frustration.

"I take it it's time we talk," Tony guesses. "Well you are in luck mademoiselle because your chariot awaits," he states grandly as he rises and holds the wheelchair out to her. "We shall walk and converse in the garden," he proposes in his best English accent.

As much as she'd like to protest, this moment has been coming for days and Ziva figures they may as well get it over with. With a little guidance from Tony she gets herself into the wheelchair and lets him push her through the hospital and outside.

"I am sorry Ziva," Tony apologizes once he has positioned Ziva next to a bench and sat down on the bench.

"I know," she replies pushing herself up from the chair. He stands and offers her his arm so she can steady herself. "Let's walk."

After a few steps she begins, "Michael was a good man."

"You once said that about me," Tony reminds her.

"Yes and I do not know if I believe that to still be true. You shot Michael when you could have wounded him," she accuses. She finds it odd to be walking with the man who killed her lover. Yet if she is honest with herself she had loved Tony in the past for quite a long time. He did come and rescue her. She feels she owes it to him and herself to at least hear his side again to see if it's possible to trust him as a partner and work at NCIS again.

"I was on the ground and he was coming at me. I did what I was trained to do," Tony defends his actions. "Don't you always say you revert back to your training?" he questions her.

"Yes," she replies reluctantly.

"Haven't you ever killed someone who others may have thought was a good man?" Tony questions trying to get her to see what he went through that night with Rivkin.

"Yes! No! I don't know Tony!"

"Ziva!" he exclaims turning toward her and placing a hand on both of her upper arms. "You know me. I didn't kill Rivkin in cold blood. I went there to talk to you that night; to protect you if you'd gotten in too deep and needed help. I didn't go to your apartment to have a confrontation with him and I certainly didn't intend to kill him. I could never hurt you like that."

"But it does hurt." She sounds pained as she says it.

"Enough that you won't be able to get past it?" he asks.

She detects the melancholy in his voice. She knows Tony wouldn't purposefully hurt her this badly. She knows she trusts him to have her back as a partner. She thinks in time she may even be able to look at him without thinking of Michael.

"I am considering coming back to NCIS," she reveals as she takes Tony's arm and continues walking.

Tony is relieved to hear she is considering coming home, but has a feeling she has reservations about leaving Israel and Mossad behind.

"But…" Tony prompts.

"What about Tali? I feel responsible to fight the fight she is not able to fight," Ziva confides.

"Don't you think Talia would want you to be happy?" Tony asks looking down at Ziva. Even with healing bruises and cuts covering 80 percent of her face, messy hair, and baggy pajama pants and a t-shirt as her outfit, Ziva is the prettiest woman he's ever laid eyes on. He notices that she is missing one thing. "Speaking of Miss Talia, I have a present for you," Tony informs her as they arrive back at the wheelchair and bench. Ziva had asked about the necklace the first day she was awake. Tony and Gibbs had told her they'd noticed when they found her it was missing and searched right away. The chain was broken so Tony said he'd go out and find a new one which he had done the previous day.

"Thank you Tony," she says gratefully as she touches the star Tony places around her neck. "This and a picture are all I have." Ziva isn't exactly sure why, but Tony has always been the one she talks to about Talia.

* * *

"Gibbs, I have been thinking a lot and I want to come home," Ziva announces when Gibbs arrives later the same day as her talk with Tony.

"We want you home Ziver," Gibbs replies smiling as he leans over to kiss her forehead. He looks from Ziva positioned on the edge of the bed to Tony leaning against the wall. "Are you two okay?"

"I'm trying to be," Ziva responds.

"Abby's going to want to know about this," Tony says as he sits down and dials her up on the computer. "Hey Abs," he greets. "Good news, Ziva's coming home!"

"That's great news!" Abby exclaims. "When?"

"Flight is on Friday," Tony informs.

"Does Ziva want us to start looking for apartments for her?" McGee asks.

"No, she'll be staying with me for awhile," Gibbs insists.

"You're going to put a mattress in one of the boats boss?" Tony jokes making everyone laugh even Ziva. 'Tony can always make me laugh,' Ziva thinks to herself. 'Eventually we are going to be okay.'

"She can stay with me," Abby offers.

"In the coffin Abs, that's much better," McGee teases sarcastically.

"Hey Boss, does this mean she'll never get another head slap?" Tony asks pointing to Ziva's scar.

"We'll see," Gibbs chuckles happy to have his team together again.

* * *

*** Well thanks for reading and reviewing. This may be the end of this fic or there may be one more fluffy epilouge piece depending on the time I have over the next few days. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
